


I jump to you

by CastielwantstheDean



Category: Jumper (2008)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-12
Updated: 2013-07-12
Packaged: 2017-12-19 05:49:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/880162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielwantstheDean/pseuds/CastielwantstheDean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>David finds that he is drawn to someone else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I jump to you

**Author's Note:**

> This is a first time I have wrote a story for this movie and was really one of the few that I still have after my computer crashed so here it goes. Hope you enjoy.

hello im new here.


End file.
